


Dance

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Kingsman!Reader, Marriage, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	Dance

“You don’t have to dance every time,” Harry said from his place behind you, his legs crossed as he leaned against the concrete wall.

You were in the middle of target practice in the shooting range at the Kingsman manor. Harry stood behind you quite a distance, observing your form and technique. He would utter directives regarding where to hit – head, shoulder, groin – and each time you hit your mark, you gave him a dance, a pleasant little shake of your hips and shoulders that conveyed your giddiness.

“True,” you said over shoulder as your movements slowed, “but I choose to dance every time.”

Harry chuckled and pushed himself off the wall. With slow steps, he moved towards you. His shoes clicked against the floor in a way that felt almost louder than the bullets you had just sent flying. The air between you two felt electric somehow as he moved, almost gliding in his pull towards you.

When he arrived in front of you, you had to remind yourself to breathe. His gaze bore into you, his beautiful brown eyes shining with pride at you, though you could see the storm of desire brewing just below the surface.

Harry’s hand came up, slow and tempting, to push at the hairs by your ear.

“How many times do I have to tell you this is a serious endeavor, my darling?” Harry whispered with another chuckle.

“This is a rather serious endeavor you have going on right now,” you said, your eyes scanning his form, so close to your body you were almost touching.

Harry laughed and took a step back. “Maybe if you’d stop shaking your hips at me, I’d stop trying to seduce you.”

“I have,” you looked over your shoulder to count, “three more shots left and then I am all yours.”

“You are already all mine,” Harry said, reaching down to take your hand. His fingers twisted the delicate band of gold on your finger before pulling your hand up to kiss your knuckles.

“Right shoulder, just graze it if you can,” he said as he left you, returning to his spot on the wall.

You swallowed, pushing down your desire, and picked up your weapon. With a steadying breath, you shot, not one or twice but three times, each grazing the shoulder of the paper target hanging off in the distance.

You turned to Harry, whose eyes were scrunched in confusion.

“I didn’t say three,” Harry said as he watched you begin to swirl your hips.

You walked towards him, dancing the entire way. When you reached him, you flung your arms around his neck, positioning his thigh between your legs as you continued your shimmies.

“No, but now I am done,” you said with a smirk. “Where’s my prize? Don’t I get a congratulatory kiss or something?”

Harry’s hands came to your hips, stopping your motions.

“No more teasing,” he said as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. With swift steps he left the room. You were in a fit of giggles the entire way to your suite, eager to receive your prize, one you knew Harry could give better than any other.


End file.
